Amnesia
by Pikumon
Summary: "Trying to forget it, but the memories are too strong." AU FuriFemAka. Mind to RnR? Hope You Like It


Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri segala ruang yang ada di sekolahnya. Mengeceknya bagai mengingat memori yang terjadi padanya.

Dari kelas 3-A yang berisi siswa – siswi berprestasi, lalu kantin yang sesak dan penuh dengan berbagai macam bau dan rasa, menuju koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai, hingga halaman sekolah yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Di sini kita terakhir kali melakukannya." ucapnya seraya menyentuh bibirnya. "Apa yang _dia_ rasakan saat itu?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Amnesia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Furihata terus memandangi langit melalui jendela kelasnya. Ia bosan hingga membuatnya melamun dan tak tau bahwa temannya sedari tadi memanggilnya.<p>

"Hei, kau masih memikirkannya, eh? Dia baik – baik saja." sambil merangkul bahu Furihata, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Siapa? _Dia_? Aku tau. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah Kuroko memperlakukan_nya_ dengan baik? Apakah _dia_ masih sering merasa kesepian? Apakah _dia_ masih memperhatikanku? Apakah _dia_ menyadari aku lah yang menulis semua puisi yang membuatnya semangat saat Kuroko menyakiti_nya_? Apakah _dia_—"

Kawahara mengeluh. "Hhzz. _Dia_ baik baik saja, Furihata. _She's fine_."

"_But, sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie_? _If what we had was real how could she be fine_? _'Cause I'm not_." ucap Furihata sambil menatap Kawahara penasaran, sedangkan Kawahara hanya diam.

Tau bahwa Furihata sedang sedih, Kawahara meninggalkan Furihata. Furihata sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan _dia_. Kawahara tau Furihata tak ingin melakukannya, tapi dia harus. _Poor_ Furihata, jika saja _dia _tau yang sebenarnya.

Furihata mengambil ponselnya, membuka folder galeri, lalu melihat foto foto yang pernah dikirim dari _dia_. Ia terus menatapnya, membuka satu persatu foto mereka, lalu ia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah foto yang manis.

Seorang gadis manis yang sedang menatap ke arah kamera dengan tatapan datar dan tajamnya, menggunakan _short dress_ hitam dengan renda, rambutnya terlihat ikal. Sangat manis.

Lalu, ia menyadari kalau gadis itu bukan miliknya lagi. _Sigh_

"Hei, Furihata, kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Ya, ya, Tsubaki sedang baik, dia ingin mentraktir kita! Ayo, ikutlah."

"Sangat jarang ada yang ingin mentraktir kita, kau tau?"

"Mumpung gratis! Ayo, Furihata!"

Tapi, Furihata menggeleng. Ia sangat malas bergerak, tubuhnya bagaikan menempel di tempatnya duduk sekarang, ia lemas. _He really not fine at all_.

"Baiklah, tapi, kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau boleh turun!"

Furihata mengangguk malas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Menatap halaman sekolah yang tenang dan sepi. Hingga, ia membeku.

Di bawah sana terlihat seorang siswi dengan wajah manis bersama seorang siswa berwajah datar dengan surai _baby blue_ yang sedang memakan bekal mereka. Sangat dekat. Sangat menyakitkan.

Tiba tiba Teppei mendekati Furihata. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah pandangan Furihata. "Bukankah itu Kuroko dan Aka—"

"Ya, aku tau."

"Kau baik baik saja, kawan?" Teppei menatap Furihata cemas.

Furihata tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik baik saja."

"Sungguh?"

Furihata mengangguk. "Ya, _I just think_, _it's like we never happened, was it just a lie_? _If what we had was real, how could she be fine_?" Ia menatap Teppei. _'Cause I'm not fine, not fine at all_ sambung Furihata dalam hati.

"Kau harus _move on_, Furihata."

Ia menatap ke arah halaman sekolah lagi. "_I'll_, _just tell me how_?"

"Kau pemain basket andalan Seirin, kau punya banyak penggemar, banyak siswi yang menyukaimu."

"_Tell me how to forget her_." Ia menunduk. "Kurasa aku harus ke UKS."

Furihata bangkit, berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya, melewati lorong lorong berjendela, iris _hazel_nya masih bertahan menatap halaman sekolah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di UKS. "Permisi." Ia membuka pintu sambil menatap guru kesehatan yang sedang duduk nyaman di tempatnya.

"Ah! Furi-_chan_! Untunglah kau datang, bisakah kau menjaga UKS? Aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Ap—"

"Kuncinya ada di mejaku. Tolong yah, Furi-_chan_!"

Belum selesai Furihata bertanya, pintu telah tertutup rapat meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam UKS. Seperti biasanya. "Hhh. _Sensei_." Ia mengeluh, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur kecil di ujung ruangan. Ia duduk di atas sana lalu mulai melakukan kebiasaannya. Melamun.

_Halaman sekolah terasa sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana, tepat pukul 19:23 malam minggu. _

_Mereka duduk di atas bangku kayu sederhana, berpegangan tangan, mengikatnya dengan erat, bagai tak ingin melepaskan._

_Sepi, sunyi, senyap, tak ada suara, hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan angin yang berhembus. Sangat tenang._

_Tapi, Furihata harus mengatakannya._ "_Akashi." Ia memanggilnya, Akashi, Akashi Seishina. Reflek, ia menatap Furihata dengan tatapan ada-apa._

_Furihata gugup, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Akashi. "Aku.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

"_Katakanlah." suaranya, berwibawa dan halus, selalu berhasil membuat Furihata tenang._

"_Kurasa, kita harus—" ia berbicara, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Ia tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi dia harus mengatakannya. "_Suki, hontou ni daisuki."

"I know. Just tell me what you wanna say_."_

_Furihata tau Akashi tak pernah memarahinya—kecuali dengan hal hal tertentu. Furihata juga tau Akashi bukan orang yang gampang menangis atau sedih. Tapi, karena itu Furihata tak ingin mengatakannya._

_Ia menghela nafas berat. "Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Ia mengatakannya, Furihata mengatakannya._

"_Apa maksudmu, Kouki?" Akashi menatap Furihata. "Kau pasti bercand—" _cup_. Bibir Furihata memotong perkataan Akashi, membuat Akashi membulatkan matanya._

"_Maafkan aku."_ _Furihata menunduk._

_Akashi terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Furihata katakan padanya. Mengakhiri, ia bilang mengakhiri. Maksudnya mengakhiri adalah—_

tes, tes, tes_. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Akashi, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis, ia tak pernah merasa sesedih ini, ia tak pernah menangis seperti ini. "Kau—k-kau.." Akashi kehilangan kata katanya._

_Ia berdiri, berlari, meninggalkan Furihata sendirian di dalam sana, membiarkan orang orang menatapnya aneh, memarahinya karena menabrak mereka. Ia sedih, sangat sedih, dan dia tak tau kenapa._

_Sedangkan Furihata masih duduk di sana, menyesali perkataannya. Ia tau Akashi akan sedih seperti itu, tapi, ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengatakannya. Jika ia tidak mengatakannya, jika ia tak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Akashi, Akashi akan dalam bahaya. Ia tau itu. Ia tau bahwa ada orang yang menginginkan Akashi, orang yang berbahaya, orang yang jika ia menginginkannya ia harus mendapatkannya. _

Furihata menangis. Menangis mengingat kebodohannya sendiri, menangis mengingat ia pernah melukai seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, menangis karena ia mencintai orang itu.

Ia mengingat saat mereka bersama, mengucapkan harapan, bermimpi, tertawa, bersenang senang.

Furihata berharap ia amnesia, berharap ia dapat melupakan hal hal itu, melupakan saat Furihata dan Akashi bernyanyi di bukit, bermain layangan di lapangan, berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau, dan semua hal hal yang mereka lalui, semua hal hal yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Jika saja ia tak mengucapkan kalimat itu, kalimat terkutuk itu, Furihata akan berbaring menatap Akashi yang sedang tertidur di bawah hamparan rumput hijau, seperti semua mimpi yang ia impikan, seperti semua harapan yang ia harapkan. Ia akan memeluk Akashi, memeluknya dengan erat, agar Akashi tak akan pergi darinya, agar ia tak usah lagi berharap.

"_Tell me this is just a dream, 'cause I'm really not fine at all._"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi, minna. Lama gak ngepost FF AkaFuri. Huahhh, OOC gak? Ada yang typo gak? Kependekan gak? Kepanjangan gak? Tau lagunya gak? Yops yops, mohon kritik dan saran dikirimkan di kotak review yang sudah disediakan, reader-sama. Sankyuu:))))


End file.
